One Piece Wiki:Featured Article Polls
As discussed in this page since we didn't want to completely want to delete the page, we thought that we should continue updating it. So, we thought of beginning nominations of three days before a month end because the nominations will last only three days. Then begin the poll on the first day of the next month that will last for a week. We will start with February, though we are starting it later than planned. Please remember to update the associate template when a poll ends. Rules *One nomination per user. *Sign your nomination. *You must have 300 edits and 3 months of experience on this wiki in order to vote. July 2013, Part 1 Nominations The nomination period started on June 27 at 19:00 UTC and will end on July 4 at 19:00 UTC. # Thousand Sunny 19:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Too important. I don't know why it's not featured yet. #Big Mom SeaTerror (talk) 07:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) #Bentham 18:15, June 28, 2013 (UTC) #Cavendish 11:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) #Thunderous Soldier of Rage 02:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) #Dwarves 19:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) #Issho 20:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period is now closed. It closed on July 12 at 19:00 UTC, and resulted in a tiebreaker between the following articles; Thousand Sunny, Dwarves, and Issho. Thousand Sunny # 19:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) # 00:09, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Technically, a Straw Hat Crewmember that's not featured. # 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) # User:X-RAPTOR 18:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Big Mom # # # Bentham # 00:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Straw Hat Ally not featured. # # Cavendish # 06:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) # # Thunderous Soldier of Rage # 16:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) # # Dwarves #Joekido (talk) 19:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC) # 20:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) # (No love for dwarves?) #SeaTerror (talk) 18:59, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Issho # 19:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) #-- # 06:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) # 06:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:One Piece Encyclopedia July 2013-Part 2 Nominations The nomination period will end on July 19 at 19:00 UTC # Zephyr 19:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) #Bon Kurei SeaTerror (talk) 19:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) #Dellinger Man of Myth is Dayman (talk) 19:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) # Fisher Tiger 19:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) (Great Article) # Pascia (do it) # Shichibukai 11:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) # Caribou 10:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period has ended and Zephyr will be featured. Zephyr # 17:33, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # 17:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # 18:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Bon Kurei # # # Dellinger # # # Fisher Tiger # 18:45, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # # Pascia # # # Shichibukai # 08:29, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # # Caribou # # # August 2013-Part 1 Nominations The nomination period ended on August 3 at 19:00 UTC. # Bartolomeo 16:58, July 27, 2013 (UTC) # Bentham 17:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) # Shichibukai 06:35, July 28, 2013 (UTC) #Pagaya 15:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) #Fisher Tiger 06:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period is now closed. It closed on August 10 at 19:00 UTC, and resulted in a tie between the articles, Bartolomeo, and Shichibukai. Bartolomeo # 08:15, August 4, 2013 (UTC) # 06:39, August 7, 2013 (UTC) # 11:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) #-- #SeaTerror (talk) 17:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # 11:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Bentham # 23:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) # # Shichibukai # 23:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) # 10:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) # 11:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # 14:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # 14:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # 14:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Pagaya # 16:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # # Fisher Tiger # # # August 2013-Part 2 Nominations The nomination period ended on August 26 at 00:00 UTC. #Bon Kurei SeaTerror (talk) 01:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Chinjao 00:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #CP9 00:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Fisher Tiger Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Mera Mera no Mi 02:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Corrida Colosseum-- 02:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period will end on September 2nd. Bon Kurei # 20:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 21:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 21:17, August 27, 2013 (UTC) VOTE FOR OUR DEAREST OKAMA~! Chinjao # # # CP9 # 21:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 23:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # Fisher Tiger # # # Mera Mera no Mi # 21:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # # Corrida Colosseum # 21:03, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # #